Decapitation
| image = | classification = Injury | franchises = Star Wars | films = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith | programs = Being Human Gotham True Blood | comics = Evil Ernie Vol 1 Wolverine Vol 2 | characters = Dooku; Jango Fett | related = Severed hand; Severed head; Severed limbs }} Decapitation is the act of severing one's head from the remainder of its body. This is facilitated as either a deliberate act of murder, or as a method of execution. In nearly all cases, the act of decapitation is fatal for the individual. You can't live without a head. However, there are probably some alien races out there that can regenerate enough tissue that they could conceivably recover from such a severe injury. Robots may also be decapitated, but this does not necessarily yield a termination of their systems. Characters Appearances Films * 30 Days of Night - Vampire decapitates Gus Lambert. * An American Werewolf in London - Kessler werewolf decapitates a Londoner. * Attack of the Crab Monsters - Crab monsters eats a seaman's head. * Curse of Frankenstein, The - Frankenstein cuts off hanged man's head for experiment. * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning - Roy Burns decapitates Junior Hubbard. * Resident Evil - Security specialists decapitated by laser defense system. * Scars of Dracula * Seed of Chucky * Silver Bullet - Arnie Westrum is decapitated by a werewolf. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Anakin decapitates Count Dooku with lightsaber. * X2: X-Men United - Wolverine decapitates a Sentinel during a Danger Room training session. Television * Angel: Smile Time: Charles Gunn decapitates the demon, Groofus. * Blood Drive: The Gentleman's Agreement: Julian Slink tears off the head of the Ogre. * Charmed: Ex Libris - College student Charleen Hughes is decapitated by a Libris demon. * Doom Patrol: Pilot - It is said that Kate Steele was decapitated in an auto-collision. * One Punch Man: The Strongest Man - One Punch Man punches the head off his enemies. * Preacher: Finish the Song: The Saint of Killers slaughtering bar patrons in Ratwater. * Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shadow of Malevolence: Out of frustration, General Grievous punches off the head of a battle droid. * Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking - Michonne stabs and beheads numerous walkers. * Walking Dead: Too Far Gone - The Governor beheads Hershel. * Walking Dead: The Damned - Numerous walkers are beheaded. Comics * 30 Days of Night 1 - Vampire decapitates Gus Lambert. * 52 26 - Bug Baron's Bug-O-Tron decapitates a guard. * Angel: Smile Time 3 - Charles Gunn decapitates the demon, Groofus. * Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth - Mad Dog Hawkins decapitates Harriet Arkham in 1921. * Deadpool Vol 3 3 - Super-Skrulls go insane from Deadpool genes and decapitate each other. * Hellina 1 - Hellina decapitates demon. * Journey Into Mystery 1 - Island natives decapitate a man with an axe. * Razor 0 - Razor decapitates the head of a kidnapping ring. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 - Darth Vader decapitates Shu Mai and Nute Gunray. * Ultimate X-Men 1 - Storm decapitates a Sentinel with lightning. * Ultimate X-Men 2 - A vehicle crashes decapitating its driver, Liebowitz. * Vampirella Vol 4 2 - Vampirella decapitates several vampires. * Walking Dead 19 - Michonne beheads her walkers, Mike & Terry. * Walking Dead 46 - The Governor chops off Tyreese's head with Michonne's katana. * Walking Dead 49 - Michonne decapitates zombified Gus Strunk. * Walking Dead 52 - Michonne beheads a walker to save Rick. * Walking Dead 108 - Michonne beheads several zombies with her katana. * Walking Dead 134 - Paul Monroe slices off the top of Whisperer Joshua's head with a sword. * Walking Dead 156 - Negan decapitates Alpha with multiple cuts from his hunting knife. * Wolverine Vol 2 73 - Wolverine decapitates Sentinel 3.14159, but it repairs itself. Novels * Cujo - Police officers behead the dead Cujo. Notes * Jason Stackhouse on True Blood once used the word "beheadinism" to describe a method for killing a vampire. Beheadinism is not a word. Jason's just an idiot. See also * Decapitation appearances in media Category:Logan (2017)/Miscellaneous